


Гонка

by Shax_r



Series: I am machine [10]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Cyberpunk, Gen, Social drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: «Золотой век, блять... Как будто раньше было лучше. Да люди какие были, такими и остались!»





	Гонка

**Author's Note:**

> Все мои познания в медицине ограничиваются гуглом, поэтому на хоть какую-то достоверность я не претендую.

_So far behind_  
No finish line  
It can happen to you  
It can happen to me, yeah 

_(c) Three Days Grace – Human race [1]_

Здесь просторно и почти нет мебели, а бесчисленные галогенные лампы выкручены на полную мощность. И все белое. Холодный белый свет, белый потолок, белые с серебристым узором панели на стенах – имитация мрамора или еще какого-то камня, который сейчас уже не достать. Светлый паркет, на него даже наступать страшно, чтобы случайно не прочертить начищенным ботинком черную полоску. Как будто в больнице.

Если бы не...

Массивные поддельные люстры, убогий выкидыш дизайна «под старину». Широкие столы вдоль стен, заставленные всевозможными закусками. Люди. Много людей, неторопливо перетекающих из угла в угол, волнообразно колышущаяся масса, хаотично разбивающая на отдельные более плотные кучки, но все равно кажущаяся единым организмом, живым и дышащим.

И голоса. Несмолкаемый гул человеческих голосов.

 

Разговоры небрежно тянулись по залу, спотыкаясь о звон бокалов. Приземистых, квадратных, с толстыми стенками, наполненных коньяком цвета темного янтаря, и высоких и узких, из тончайшего хрусталя, в которых искрилось под ярким светом шампанское. Мужские и женские голоса, как размеренное монотонное гудение, пронизывали, наполняли собой каждый кубический сантиметр окружающего пространства, становясь почти осязаемыми, взмахни рукой – и по коже вяло колыхнется тягучий поток из чужих слов.

– Благодарю, – Рудольф бросил почти на автомате, подхватывая с подноса бокал с вином, и снова повернулся к своему собеседнику.

Рудольф не очень любил вино, особенно красное. И Рудольф точно мог бы не тратиться на дежурные благодарности, потому что робот-разносчик в любом случае проскрипел что-то невнятное своими шасси и покатил дальше.

Герр Хольцман только слегка улыбнулся и понимающе кивнул: дескать, я и сам иногда путаюсь, по старой привычке. На редкость приятный и располагающий к себе человек, но при этом в меру скромный, не пытающийся задавить всех вокруг своим обаянием. Рудольф всегда испытывал слабость к таким открытым дружелюбным людям, лишенным светского лоска и снобизма, вот только... Вот только герр Хольцман не просто так был генеральным директором завода по производству оптоволокна. Не самого крупного и не самого пафосного, но развивающегося такими бешеными темпами за последние пару лет, что в простодушие его создателя верилось слабо.

– Значит, я могу к вам заехать в четверг?

– Безусловно. Я как раз распоряжусь подготовить образцы нашей продукции для демонстрации. Мне бы очень хотелось получить такого клиента, как клиника вашего отца.

Упоминание обожаемого родителя едва не заставило скривиться. Интересно, Хольцман нарочно сказал именно так? Дескать, пока я и с тобой поболтаю, но как дело дойдет до серьезных дел – отойди, мальчик, и не мешай взрослым дядям. А может быть, ничего такого он и не имел в виду, этот замечательный Хольцман, просто у Рудольфа уже начиналась паранойя.

В любом случае, большой удачей было встретить его именно сегодня именно здесь, а не вызванивать неделями, натыкаясь только на сонную и всем недовольную секретаршу, гнусавым как у автоответчика голосом сообщавшую, что шеф занят. А еще приходить не хотел, думал Рудольф, крепко сжимая и встряхивая на прощание протянутую ладонь. Конечно, не самое подходящее место и время для по-настоящему деловых переговоров, но ради Хольцмана стоило явиться даже на празднование дня рождения окружного губернатора. И кое-как вытерпеть часовую вступительную речь именинника, донельзя растроганного тем, сколько людей пришли сегодня его поздравить.

Самым сложным было не ржать, рассматривая чудовищных размеров носовой платок, которым губернатор смахивал несуществующие слезы, возвышенно-одухотворенное лицо папы (и еще парочки вьющихся подле него человек) и устало-скептичное – мамы. Такие празднества устраивались с завидной регулярностью («Каждый год, вот удивительно-то», – ехидно фыркал Рудольф), неизменно собирая огромную толпу, состав которой менялся до тошноты медленно. Медленнее менялось только содержание приветственной речи. То бишь, оно не менялось вообще.

В этот раз Рудольф искренне надеялся, что ему удастся прикинуться ужасно занятым и не тащиться на веревочке на это зверски увлекательное мероприятие, но увы. Не пронесло. Франц Иосиф был зануден, как все упрямцы, и упрям, как все зануды. И настоял, чтобы единственный сын и наследник явил высшему обществу свой светлый (и помятый) лик. А не только «позорил семью своими выходками». Да-да, прям так и выразился.

Сын и наследник уже успел поднабраться местным алкоголем. Для храбрости, разумеется. Сначала – чтобы поговорить со случайно замеченным среди гостей герром Хольцманом. Зря волновался – Хольцману нужны были клиенты, а Рудольфу нужно было его оптоволокно. Дорогое, конечно, но зато – очень прочное, износостойкое, с уникальными проводящими характеристиками. Самое качественное в Австрии и во всей Европе, хоть что-то аналогичное производили только в Америке, но там оно стоило вовсе заоблачных денег.

Оставалось только убедить отца в том, что им срочно пора менять поставщика. Рудольф, последний год не вылезавший из клиники, разбирался в материалах и технологических процессах явно лучше канцелярских крыс вроде Тааффе, но все равно жутко нервничал. Поэтому залпом опустошил свой бокал, торопливо, с жадностью глотая вино, и едва сдержался, чтобы не утереться рукавом новенького костюма. Плевать на приличия, все равно на него никто не смотрит. Кому он тут сдался?

– Ох, это вы!

Пронзительный женский голос, балансирующий на грани визга, заставил вздрогнуть и затравленно оглядеться. Увы, худшие опасения подтвердились: окликали именно его.

Невысокого плюгавого пожилого мужичка, приближающегося к нему торопливой подпрыгивающей походкой, Рудольф определенно где-то видел, но вот где... Все встало на свои места уже через минуту, когда мужичка легко оттерла плечом дама, которой, видимо, и принадлежал громкий голос. Фигуристая, одетая роскошно, но со вкусом, очень красивая дама средних лет. Вот только Рудольф хорошо помнил настоящий возраст фрау Беккер, указанный в ее медкарте. И количество пластических операций, перенесенных до того, как она обратилась в «Тач Бионикс».

– Какая неожиданность – встретить вас здесь! – унизанные кольцами длинные пальцы вцепились в его ладонь, как когти.

– Какая неожиданность, – вялым эхом отозвался, по всей видимости, герр Беккер, печально кивая почти полностью плешивой головой.

Фрау восторженно щебетала, то всплескивая руками, то прижимая их к груди, то норовя ухватить Рудольфа за локоть, – и ему стоило немалых усилий не отшатываться. Она рассыпалась в благодарностях, сбивчиво и чересчур красноречиво нахваливала поставленные ей импланты, и хорошо хоть ей хватало такта не вдаваться в подробные описания. Она широко, демонстративно улыбалась во весь рот, полный дорогих керамических зубов с вживленными золотыми нитями – абсолютно бесполезное нововведение, зато улыбка становилась поистине ослепительной. Она небрежно проводила пальцами с титановыми безумно тонкими косточками по пышной копне волос из искусственного кератина. А Рудольф почти не слушал ее болтовню, вспоминая стоимость десятков проводов, штырьков и шарниров из вездесущего оптоволокна и хирургической стали, пронизывающих теперь ее организм.

– Ох, герр Рудольф! – знакомое обращение, наверняка подслушанное в клинике, неприятно резануло по уху. – Я совсем забыла представить вам свою дочь! Фанни[2], подойди сюда!

Герр Беккер чуть заметно дернул ртом, пока его супруга активно размахивала руками и верещала еще громче, подзывая кого-то.

Фанни, отделившаяся от компании неподалеку и поспешно прибежавшая на маменькин зов, оказалась молодой женщиной, старательно косящей под юную девушку – судя по степени открытости платья и количеству косметики.

– Мы планируем записать Фанни в вашу клинику, – фрау Беккер щебетала, герр Беккер кисло морщился, их дочь мило улыбалась и хлопала глазами. – Уже составили техническое задание на разработку имплантов. Мы... то есть, Фанни хочет сделать себе красивые глаза – ну, знаете, такие большие и ярко-синие, как у актрисы. Этой, как ее... ах, да неважно!

Катящийся мимо робот-разносчик не досчитался еще пары бокалов шампанского на подносе, ловко выхваченных цепкими пальцами.

– А еще мы... то есть, Фанни хотела поставить... Ну...

Фрау отрепетировано покраснела и почти правдоподобно смутилась, дочь хихикнула, не слишком-то старательно прикрываясь ладошкой, якобы случайно прижимая локоть к декольте, и подмигнула. Она была вполне симпатичной, эта Фанни, – ничуть не хуже большинства своих ровесниц. Рудольф рассматривал ее с почти не скрываемым интересом, прокручивая в голове мысль, что из-за нее хотя бы не будут дома выедать мозги.

– Ох уж эта современная молодежь... – момент, когда фрау Беккер перешла от восторженных воплей к трагичным всхлипам, был упущен. – Герр Рудольф, вы же тоже молоды, вы и сами должны понимать, как для девушки сейчас важна внешность.

– Я... – «герр Рудольф» не понимал и понимать не хотел. Он хотел удрать подальше от этой семейки, внимание которой становилось чересчур навязчивым, но кто б ему дал. 

Фанни, спешно подпихнутая матушкиным локтем, почти столь же трагично шмыгнула кукольным носиком. Господи, да какие ей операции? Она и так была красивой... _слишком_. Добавьте искусственные глаза, добавьте грудь на размер-два больше. Можно еще предложить удлинить ноги, – со скидкой, «за опт», – и будет конфетка. В блестящей фабричной упаковке.

– Недавно к вам обращалась подружка Фанни, младшая дочка Зименов, – на этом моменте фрау Беккер глубоко вдохнула и сделала значительную паузу. Рудольф и бровью не повел. Про советника Зимена он слышал и даже на лицо помнил, – но и только. – Какая чудесная у нее стала осанка благодаря имплантам в позвоночнике! Мы себе тоже такие хотели, но уже потом. Как-нибудь в следующий раз.

Жалостливое шмыганье повторилось. Рудольф приободряюще улыбнулся и даже попытался осторожно взять Фанни под локоть. Девица врала, как дышала, ну так почему бы не приврать ей в ответ? Вот только он сразу отшатнулся, поймав на себе выжидающий, почти плотоядный взгляд.

– ... совершенная технология! Ох, герр Рудольф, вы создаете поистине прекрасные вещи!

– Фрау Беккер, простите, я не... – он ничего не создает, и дешевая лесть тут не прокатит.

– Безусловно, это так дорого... Но я не могу возмущаться, потому что считаю красоту бесценной! А деньги... Деньги – это преходяще, правда? – на этих словах герр Беккер болезненно поморщился. – Возьмем еще один кредит, да, дорогой? Для нашей милой девочки нам ничего не жалко, вы не подумайте!

Фанни активно закивала и еще старательнее захлопала глазками, и Рудольф не стал дожидаться, когда ему предложат... альтернативный вариант оплаты.

– Фрау Беккер! – собственный голос показался непривычным и чужим. А он и не знал, что может говорить так жестко. – Простите, но я вынужден вас покинуть. Срочно.

В задницу этикет, в задницу вежливость. Даже герр Беккер, который был явно не в восторге от монолога своей жены, удивленно сморгнул и поспешил посмотреть на Рудольфа максимально укоризненно. Но Рудольфу было насрать. И на милашку Фанни, и на ее бесхребетного папашу, и на экзальтированную мать. Обменяться торопливыми рукопожатиями, еще раз улыбнуться, уже не опасаясь нацеленного в упор выжидающего взгляда, и зашагать прочь. Благо, ноги у него длинные – эта троица в жизни не нагонит, если только не попробует устроить тут беготню. Но подобные выходки им не пристали, уж простите, – это его прерогатива.

Оставался только отец. Кажется, это его широкая прямая спина сейчас маячила впереди, заслоняемая чужими спинами. Вот черт, через такую толпу и не пробраться, только если совсем уж по-хамски расталкивать локтями. Блять, да откуда взялись все эти люди?!

– Прошу прощения, – кого-то он все же нечаянно толкнул, силясь добраться до знакомого силуэта. Высокий, представительный мужчина в смокинге брезгливо поджал губы, намереваясь разразиться негодующей тирадой, но тут же отвернулся, встретившись взглядом с Рудольфом.

Силуэт едва ли становился ближе. Казалось, что еще чуть-чуть. Еще немного вправо, чтобы снова рассмотреть полностью седую редеющую шевелюру, которую только что загородила откуда-то взявшаяся парочка. Быстро и аккуратно оттеснить их, лишь бы не потерять из виду, шагнуть вперед...

Франц Иосиф наконец остановился, увлеченно разговаривая с кем-то. Очередная важная шишка, коих десятки. Но отец смеялся. Совершенно искренне.

Рудольф со вздохом одернул накрахмаленные манжеты, поправил галстук и машинально потянулся к волосам, но вовремя себя остановил. Не для того он утром полчаса колдовал перед зеркалом с расческой, чтобы легким движением руки похерить результат своих стараний.

– Папа... Можно с тобой поговорить?

* * *

Все начинается с заказа.

Вернее даже – с заказчика. Таков нулевой пункт технологического задания, предваряющий все остальные: выяснить, _кому_ , и только потом – _что_ и _зачем_.

Существует строгая очередность. В первую очередь обслуживают тех, кто сам оплачивает все расходы на импланты. Для них разрабатываются индивидуальные эскизы, в зависимости от пожеланий, а пожелания могут быть практически любыми – насколько хватит технических возможностей. И такая политика оправдана, все-таки, «Wiener Touch Bionics» – частная клиника, целиком находящаяся на самофинансировании.

Вторые – силовые структуры, военные и полиция, которым ставят импланты за счет Министерства обороны. С ними все понятно и однообразно, обычно это просто укрепление опорно-двигательной системы. Изредка – люди, получившие на службе тяжелые травмы, требующие срочного протезирования. Хотя обычно их все-таки относят в третью категорию.

Тех, кто обращается за помощью к государству. Бюджетники, на местном жаргоне. Люди с врожденными пороками, жертвы преступлений или несчастных случаев, которые без имплантов не вернутся к нормальной жизни или вовсе не выживут, – но самостоятельно оплатить себе операцию не могут. Они записываются в социальные программы поддержки населения, чтобы получить за счет своей страны самый простой и дешевый (или вообще экспериментальный) имплант из всего модельного ряда, и ждут очереди. Иногда ждут годами. Часто – не дожидаются.

* * *

Прежде, чем что-то увидеть или услышать, он _ощущает_. Яркий свет с обратной стороны век, невнятный очень тихий монотонный гул от работающих электроприборов, отдаленные голоса. Приятная теплая тяжесть чего-то мягкого на груди, а в районе локтевого сгиба – небольшой дискомфорт от прикосновения холодного металла. В сознании не сразу формируется мысль о том, что это, наверное, игла. От капельницы, судя по тому, что ледяная жидкость легкими толчками проникает в вену. Ничего особенного, но если сосредоточиться на этом ощущении – становится не по себе.

Поэтому он открывает глаза. Как ни странно, выходит сразу же, хотя сколько раз он пытался сделать это раньше, вчера или неделю назад, пытался распахнуть слипшиеся ресницы, – но тщетно. А сейчас – пожалуйста.

Он промаргивается, пробует повести затекшей шеей – и обнаруживает, что к ней тоже подведены какие-то провода. Их не видно, но кожей ощущаются слегка влажные электроды, приклеенные пластырем. Такие же электроды симметрично прилеплены на виски, к предплечьям, к груди, и вроде бы где-то еще, – но ниже ребер он пока ничего не чувствует. Да и тем, что чувствует, он пока управлять не способен. Даже встряхнуть головой, чтобы откинуть лезущую в глаза прядь светлых волос. Даже дернуть рукой – такой бледной и тощей, с просвечивающими сосудами.

Зато получается слегка приоткрыть губы и шевельнуть потяжелевшим, непослушным языком. Голоса у него нет, но он все равно пытается четко, почти по слогам произнести...

Его зовут Йохан Фрайе. Ему двадцать шесть лет. И он добровольно дал свое согласие на участие в эксперименте.

 

– Как вы себя чувствуете, герр Фрайе?

Этого мужчину в белом халате (на два размера больше, как будто с чужого плеча) и с неизменным планшетом в руках, Йохан видел не впервые. Он иногда заходил в палату и разговаривал с медсестрами или дежурным врачом, но пару раз – и с пациентами. Как будто делал обход: расспрашивал о самочувствии, проверял показатели на мониторах, которые тщательно заносил в свой планшет. И хоть бы представился, засранец, потому что спросить его имя Йохан стеснялся.

Например, позавчера, в свой прошлый визит он целый час увлеченно рассказывал про новый экспериментальный кардиопротез, из чего Йохан сделал вывод, что этот странный человек все-таки не врач, а местный инженер. В самом деле, только инженер и мог с такими горящими глазами вещать что-то про гидравлические приводы, основной и побочный, их крепление в перикардиальной полости, принципы работы, сравнивать с предыдущими моделями, подробно описывая их недостатки, и со смехом объяснять, как в лаборатории ломали голову над попытками усовершенствовать и модернизировать имплант[3]. Йохан и сам разбирался в технике, но сбивчивую болтовню слушал вполуха и только иногда кивал. Говорить вслух он в принципе не очень любил, да от него и не требовалось. Это врачи устраивали ему допросы с пристрастием, или соседи по палате норовили почесать языками от скуки. И тех, и других можно понять, но до чего же приятнее просто лежать и слушать чужой голос – не монотонное бормотание, а живую и эмоциональную человеческую речь, однако, совсем не надоедливую.

Сегодня же его первым делом поблагодарили за то, что он в свое время согласился поставить себе кардиопротез по новейшей технологии, которая еще только находилась на стадии испытаний. Дескать, пациенты отказываются, боятся. Да плевать. Ему было все равно, как работает клубок стали, силикатов и органических смол, вживленный ему под ребра, главное – что работает. Что он больше не будет прикован к постели и аппарату искусственного кровообращения, как было последние четыре года. Еще немного... еще...

– Если бы я не согласился, то прождал бы в очереди на обычный протез еще полгода или год, – это он сказал раньше, чем подумал. Но раз уж начал, надо продолжать. – Сейчас очень много сердечников... якобы экология и все такое. Спрос на донорские органы и импланты огромный, а квота пациентов по соцпрограммам не так уж велика.

– Знаю, – инженер кашлянул и нервно взлохматил волосы, отворачиваясь и глядя куда-то в сторону. – А «Тач Бионикс» оперирует без очереди тех, кто соглашается...

– Стать подопытным?

И тут же пожалел о том, что ляпнул. Некрасиво это все-таки. Такие решения остаются на совести дирекции клиники, этот парнишка, – а вблизи он казался совсем молодым, едва старше самого Йохана, – тут не при чем.

– Вроде того, – инженер, однако, и бровью не повел. Только рассмеялся. – Я как раз начал... стажироваться в «Бионикс», когда приступили к непосредственной разработке и изготовлению вашего протеза. Я помню, как его испытывали на животных. То, что вы стали первым человеком с искусственным сердцем нового поколения, не имеющим аналогов в мире... должно хоть немного польстить, разве нет?

Йохану это не льстило. Вернее, он даже не задумывался о таком. Он знал, что миллионы людей, обеспеченных и не очень, совсем не против прихвастнуть друг перед другом какими-нибудь новенькими технологическими фичами, будь то последняя модель коммуникатора... или даже импланта. В конце концов, для них дело только в цене.

Но ответить он не успел – помешала молодая женщина, буквально влетевшая в палату. Судя по тому, что халата у нее не было, – не медперсонал.

– Герр Рудольф, а я вас везде ищу! – она немного наигранно всплеснула руками и бросила на инженера полный такого укора взгляд, что даже Йохану захотелось немедленно в чем-нибудь покаяться.

Инженер, получивший теперь забавное прозвище «герр Рудольф», однако, отреагировал куда спокойнее, как будто такое уже не впервые происходило.

– Ну что стряслось, Лотта? Я же предупредил айтишников, где буду до вечера.

Лотта обиженно поджала губы и быстрым шагом приблизилась к кровати Йохана, нависая над провинившимся во всех смертных грехах «герром Рудольфом». Зрелище было забавное – при том, что вблизи Лотта оказалась совсем молоденькой, маленькой и хрупкой на вид особой.

– Этих айтишников самих не разыщешь, – голос был полон праведного негодования. – Вас к себе вызывал ваш... то есть, герр Габ...

Судя по тому, как инженер подскочил, зацепив стул и едва не сбив с ног Лотту (благо, ее он вовремя успел схватить за плечи), кое-кто где-то крупно накосячил.

– Ох и влетит мне от шефа, – Лотта стоически отряхнула рукава пиджака, разглаживая невидимые складочки. – Почти час на поиски убила!

Герр Рудольф в ответ только хихикнул и что-то шепнул ей на ухо. Бедолага сначала растерянно сморгнула, покраснела, а потом с возмущенным писком стукнула его по предплечью увесистой кожаной папкой.

И Йохан отчего-то подумал, что хочет выписаться как можно скорее.

* * *

Кипельно-белое полотенце со скрипом прошлось по поверхности стакана. Потом еще раз. И еще, хотя толстые стеклянные стенки были уже идеально чистыми и прозрачными.

Бармен отчаянно зевал и вот уже минут двадцать машинально полировал один и тот же несчастный стакан. Скука смертная... По вечерам в будни в «Ноунейме» и так-то всегда было немноголюдно, а сегодня вдобавок весь день лил такой дождь, что даже самые закоренелые выпивохи смирно отсиживались дома. Прямо сейчас посетителей было всего ничего: небольшая компания рабочих с силикатного завода, насквозь промокших и уставших после смены, и двое представительного вида молодых мужчин за дальним столиком. Вообще-то, они должны были казаться подозрительными – ну не ходят такие франтоватые личности в дорогих костюмах по забегаловкам. Но бармен привык. В «Ноунейме» эти двое были завсегдатаями. 

 

– Так... Ада сегодня точно не придет? – Рудольф встряхнул головой, отгоняя коварно подступившее помутнение, и плеснул себе в стакан еще немного содержимого приземистой пузатой бутылки без этикетки с благородным (или не очень) налетом пыли на боках.

– В сотый раз тебе отвечаю – нет, – Штефан недовольно ткнул в него указательным пальцем. – Но если обоснуешь причину, по которой ей прямо-таки жизненно необходимо тут присутствовать, – я ее уговорю, – он сощурился и издевательски прищелкнул языком: – Что, никто больше не дает?

– Иди ты... Просто не хочу я ей в таком виде показываться.

Вид у Рудольфа был... не то чтобы обычный – скорее, обычный для его в хлам пьяной ипостаси. Ворот мятой рубашки расстегнулся и съехал куда-то вбок, галстук жалким комом лежал поверх небрежно брошенного на сидение пиджака. Отросшие волосы лезли в лицо, из-за чего он периодически фыркал и пытался зачесать их назад пятерней, но координация подводила, и Рудольф пьяно посмеивался, устало роняя голову на руки и утыкаясь в них лбом.

– То есть, мне ты в таком виде показываться можешь? – обижаться Штефан умел превосходно. И очень показательно – так, что совесть начинала грызть всех вокруг в радиусе ста метров.

Всех, кроме Рудольфа, у которого совести не водилось.

– Раньше надо было думать, а теперь терпи меня и люби таким, какой я есть. Кстати, терпеть будет гора-а-аздо проще, если ты тоже выпьешь, – хмыкнув, он потянулся за вторым стаканом, пока еще неприлично пустым, чтобы немедленно прекратить это безобразие. Руки слушались плохо, бутылка тряслась, норовя выплеснуть содержимое мимо, но он не сдавался. – Господи, как же я налакался...

– Если даже ты, душа моя, это признаешь, значит, все совсем пиздец, – со знанием дела констатировал Штефан. – Руди, ну сколько можно пить?

– Штефан, ну сколько можно читать мне мораль? – и пусть скажет спасибо, что Рудольф не додумался сокращать его имя. – Я взрослый тридцатилетний мужик, я имею право надраться? У меня даже причина есть... эта... как ее... О! Уважительная.

– Ага, еще какая. Взрослый тридцатилетний мужик, которому папенька щелкнул по носу за попытки лезть в дела компании. Смех, да и только.

Было ли это целенаправленной попыткой задеть и разозлить, или Штефан просто ляпнул, не подумав (хотя где Штефан – и где «не подумав»?), Рудольф не знал. Поэтому на всякий случай отреагировал в своей излюбленной манере. То есть, начал ныть.

– Да он любую мою инициативу на корню рубит! Я столько сил, столько времени потратил, договариваясь с Хольцманом, а он даже не посмотрел! Сказал, что переходить на материал от нового поставщика дорого и долго, и отчитал, как мальчишку. И как мне теперь Хольцману в глаза смотреть? Я же ему практически пообещал...

Вконец расстроившись, Рудольф залпом опустошил стакан, который сам же приготовил для Штефана, и закашлялся. Строго говоря, отчасти он сам виноват. Нечего было распускать хвост перед Хольцманом и заверять, что Габсбург-старший непременно согласится. О смене поставщиков не может быть и речи как минимум до февраля, а это почти полгода. Да и кто ему теперь поверит, после такого-то провала?

Сам виноват, гребаный неудачник. Это было ясно, как день, но сейчас, когда липкая алкогольная дымка обволакивала мозг, скопившаяся за день обида на отца хотя бы не оставляла места для жалости к самому себе.

– Разрыдайся мне еще тут, – Штефан осторожно похлопал его по плечу и попытался забрать пустой стакан из рук. Безуспешно. – Хватит с тебя, бестолочь. Давай, я довезу тебя до дома, ты проспишься, а завтра мы на трезвую голову все обсудим. У меня как раз есть свежие новости из Германии, хочешь послушать?

Слушать Рудольф не хотел. Он хотел говорить. И продолжать пить, куда ж без этого.

– И этот человек регулярно жалуется мне на то, какое сейчас ужасное время. И какие ужасные люди. На моем же примере, естественно, – он весело расхохотался, но пальцы только сильнее вцепились в стакан. – Только и выслушиваю, что про его замечательную молодость. Золотой век, блять... Как будто раньше было лучше. Да люди какие были, такими и остались!

Штефан картинно закатил глаза, догадываясь, что раз уж его приятелю приспичило порассуждать – заткнуть его будет непросто. И потянулся за сигаретами, чтобы хоть время провести с пользой.

Но Рудольф любил преподносить сюрпризы. Особенно дорогому другу. Нет, он не стал буянить или пускаться в пространные лекции о падении нравов в каком-нибудь девятнадцатом веке. Он просто умолк, хмыкнув и снова плеснув себе из бутылки. Что это хоть такое?.. Вкуса он сейчас все равно не ощущал – только едкую горечь, царапающую по горлу.

С каким бы умилением отец ни вспоминал времена своей юности, Рудольф был убежден, что с тех пор мало что изменилось. Хуже уж точно не стало. Люди, которым некуда девать лишние деньги, раньше покупали элитные автомобили, загородные дома, драгоценности, сейчас к этому списку добавились протезы.

– Вот за что я люблю это место, – оказывается, если понизить голос, не так уж и заметно, что у него заплетается язык, – так это за то, что сюда не ходят всякие зажравшиеся выпендрежники. Знал бы ты, как меня заебало со всех сторон это слышать... как люди хвастаются друг перед другом зубами с алмазной крошкой или гетерохромией по индивидуальному эскизу.

Штефан в ответ только ухмыльнулся и приложил палец к губам, кивая в сторону, будто хотел указать на что-то, требующее особого внимания.

У Рудольфа не было привычки подслушивать чужие разговоры, но на что только не согласишься на пьяную голову? К тому же, и прислушиваться-то не приходилось – компания, сидевшая через два столика от них, оказалась довольно шумной. И прямо сейчас один из них, бурно жестикулируя, с воодушевлением расписывал, какой компьютер он недавно приобрел к себе домой. Современный, с голографическим экраном и расширенной памятью, новейший флагман известной на весь мир американской фирмы, заказанный напрямую у производителя еще до официального старта продаж.

Рудольф прекрасно знал, сколько стоит такая вещь.

Он отвернулся от соседей и переглянулся со Штефаном. Оба молчали пару секунд – а потом одновременно рассмеялись. Совершенно одинаково, хоть и не сговаривались.

– Дай закурить, а?

* * *

> Вчера, 5 февраля 2061 года, скончался первый пациент с имплантированным искусственным сердцем нового поколения, пересаженным ему в клинике «Wiener Touch Bionics». Смерть была зафиксирована в 7:52 вечера.
> 
> По имеющимся сведениям, двадцатишестилетний Йохан Фрайе страдал терминальной стадией порока сердца и ожидал очереди на пересадку донорского органа или имплантацию протеза. В октябре прошлого года он перенес операцию по установке экспериментальной модели кардиопротеза шестого поколения.
> 
> Пациент быстро оправился после операции и прошел почти полный курс ускоренной реабилитации. Он находился под наблюдением медиков, когда в декабре его состояние начало ухудшаться, а в конце прошлой недели стало критическим. Герр Фрайе впал в кому и скончался, не приходя в сознание.
> 
> Сотрудники клиники настаивают, что устройство не могло являться причиной летального исхода, поскольку прошло все необходимые клинические исследования.
> 
> В настоящий момент разыскиваются родственники герра Фрайе для передачи им тела умершего.

Изящный тонкий палец зачем-то промотал новостную заметку до самого верха и коснулся крестика выхода. И еще раз, потому что сразу чувствительный сенсор не сработал – мешал длинный наманикюренный ноготь.

Пора бы их уже обстричь.


End file.
